


The Life I'll Never Have

by hybridempress



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Francis receives news that an elderly woman he's known since she was a baby has passed away, he is brutally reminded of the fragility of human life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life I'll Never Have

   "Guys, look, Francis is here!"  
  
   The cheerful squeals and shouts of a hundred children could be heard throughout the halls of Saint Joan's Children's Home. The children had been waiting for this day all week. Every Saturday, Francis Bonnefoy would come to the orphanage to spend time with the children. It was both Francis' and the children's favorite part of the week.  
  
   A boy named Jeanluc had spotted the nation Personification from the window he had been looking out of in the room that he shared with a group of other boys. He had been looking out of it since just after breakfast that day, just waiting for Francis to come to the front gates and wait for Ms. Lisa to let him in. Now, at half-past twelve in the afternoon, he had finally arrived. The children were ecstatic.  
  
   The news traveled fast. When Jeanluc had shouted to the other boys that Francis was here, they quickly ran out of the room to go tell the other children. Before long, every last one of them was running out of the orphanage and into the front yard.  
  
   When Francis saw the children running to him from the other side of the gates, he smiled and laughed loudly. " _Bonjour, mes petits anges!_ I missed you so!" he greeted them, waving to them with one hand and holding a large cardboard box against his side with the other.  
  
   "We missed you too, Francis! We missed you a lot!" the children squealed.  
  
   "Where's Ms. Lisa? She needs to open the gates! Hurry, Ms. Lisa! Hurry! We wanna play with Francis!"  
  
   Only a few seconds later, the headmistress of the orphanage came outside and began walking towards the gates to open them. The children cheered loudly and parted like the Red Sea to let her through. As quickly as she could, she unlocked the gates to let Francis into the orphanage grounds.  
  
   As soon as Francis was inside the gates, and Lisa had closed and locked them again, the children swarmed around Francis and began pulling at his shirt and clinging to his legs. All of them were speaking at once, trying to get his attention. They all had so much that they wanted to say to him.  
  
   Francis laughed again and got down on his knees so that he could be at eye level with most of the children. He set his cardboard box down beside him and opened his arms to welcome the children to him. Every single one of them received a hug and multiple kisses from the Frenchman while they continued to try and talk to him.  
  
   "Francis, guess what we learned in school this week! We made up a new game, Francis! We want to play it with you! Francis, I drew a picture for you and I want you to see it! What's in the box, Francis? What did you bring us this time?"  
  
   The babbling continued for quite some time before Francis was finally able to get them to calm down. "Shh, quiet now,  _mes anges,_  you must be patient if you want to see what I have for you. I brought many things for you all to share, alright? Now, let me see the girls first," he told them. A collective groan was given from the boys.  
  
   Francis chuckled softly. "Now now, boys, you know that we're supposed to let ladies go first. That's how you be a proper gentleman. You all want to grow into nice, fine young gentlemen, don't you?" he asked them. The boys nodded eagerly.   
  
   "Then run along and go set some things up for us to play with and wait for me to be finished with the girls, alright?" Francis told them.  
  
   "Alright, Francis! We'll wait for you! Have fun with the girls!" the boys exclaimed before beginning to step back from Francis.  
  
   Francis picked up his box again and stood up. "Alright, girls, where to? Your wish is my command," he said, smiling affectionately at the fifty little girls who were surrounding him.  
  
   One of them, a girl named Louise, slipped her hand into Francis' and squeezed it gently. "This way, Francis! We brought all of our things outside earlier! We want to have a picnic with you!" she exclaimed as she began to pull Francis towards the backyard. The other girls followed quickly.  
  
   In the backyard, a large patchwork blanket and several other smaller blankets had been laid out in the grass. On top of the big blanket, there were several baskets. Three of which had food in them. Another had plates, cups and silverware in it. One had hats and scarves and hair ties and brushes and combs and all manner of other little accessories. The last one had paper, crayons, and colored pencils inside of it.  
  
    Francis and the girls walked over to the blankets, and Francis sat in the middle of the big one. The girls sat on the big blanket until it was filled up, and the rest of them sat on the smaller blankets. Francis placed his box down next to the baskets.  
  
    "Francis, Francis, I have something exciting to tell you!" one of the girls, Marianne, exclaimed once everyone was sitting down.  
  
    "Oh? Is that so? Well, please tell me,  _chérie._  I'd love to hear it," Francis said, smiling softly at her. The other girls went quiet so that Marianne could share her news.  
  
    "I'm going to be adopted next week! I'm going to have a new mama and papa!" Marianne squealed, and Francis gasped.   
  
    "Oh,  _bébé,_  that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" he squealed, quickly scooping Marianne into his arms and hugging her tightly. She laughed and hugged him back before he set her down in his lap. "I want you to tell me all about your new mama and papa!" he exclaimed.  
  
    "Well, my mama's name is Diane and my Papa's name is Victor! Diane is really pretty, she has really long red hair and her eyes are brown and I think she looks like a princess! And Victor is very round and he has a mustache and his eyes are blue! And they're both very nice to me, and I'm going to have my own room and lots of toys and they're going to spend time with me everyday, that's what they said!" Marianne described. Francis' smile grew fonder with every sentence.   
  
    "They sound wonderful, Marianne. I'm sure that they'll take such wonderful care of you," he said to her, and kissed her hair.   
  
    "They're going to take me home on Monday!" Marianne exclaimed, giggling after Francis kissed her.  
  
    "Well, it's a good thing I finished making your dress yesterday then, now isn't it?" Francis cooed, and Marianne gasped.   
  
    "You made my dress??" she asked, her eyes lighting up in delight.  
  
    Francis nodded. " _Oui,_  I did. It's in the box that I brought with me today," he said.  
  
    "Can I have it right now??" Marianne asked.  
  
    Francis laughed softly. "Sure you can,  _chérie._  Why don't you go get the box for me?" he asked.  
  
    "Okay!" Marianne squealed excitedly and quickly stood up from Francis' lap.   
  
    She ran over to the box and attempted to pick it up, but it was too heavy for her to carry, so two other girls rushed to help her. The three girls brought the box over to Francis and set it down in front of him. Once the girls had sat down again, Francis opened the flaps on the box and reached inside of it. A moment later, he pulled a stunning hand-made dress out of the box.  
  
    The dress was blue, with sparkly sheer fabric on the outside of the poofy skirt. The sleeves were short and poofy as well. It was very Cinderella-esque, because that had always been Marianne's favorite fairy tale. It was simple but beautiful. Marianne fell in love with it at first sight.  
  
    The precious little girl squealed once again when she saw the dress that Francis had pulled from the box. She stood up and ran to him, throwing herself onto him and enveloping both him and the dress in the tightest hug that her little arms could muster. She was laughing and smiling and she looked like she was about to cry. The sight of her made Francis want to cry as well.  
  
    "It's perfect, Francis, I love it!  _Merci, merci!_  You're the best big brother ever!" she cried.  
  
    Francis hugged her back and kissed the top of her head once again. "I'm so glad that you love it,  _ma petite._  I worked hard to make it just how you wanted it," he told her.  
  
    Marianne pulled away from Francis, still clutching the dress tightly in her arms. "I'm going to go inside and try it on!" she exclaimed. Before anyone could say anything else, she dashed away from the blankets and went back inside the orphanage.  
  
    While Marianne was putting her dress on, the other girls had started to pass out the food that was inside of the picnic baskets. There were sandwiches and cookies to eat and lemonade to drink. The girls were insistent that Francis could have as much of anything as he wanted, and were very excited to tell him that they had worked together to make everything without help from the boys, or even Ms. Lisa. Francis made sure that the girls knew he was very proud of them and that he couldn't wait to eat what they had prepared for him.  
  
    Francis and the other girls waited respectfully for Marianne to return to them before they started eating. When she did come back, wearing the dress that Francis had made for her, the other girls gasped. Francis covered his mouth with his hand to suppress his own gasp. She looked so beautiful.  
  
    "Marianne! You look so pretty! That dress looks so good on you! You're so lucky! I can't wait until Francis makes a dress for me! You look just like Cinderella!" The compliments rained down on Marianne from her friends until she really did start to cry. She was so happy, she didn't know what to do.  
  
    When Marianne sat down with the rest of them, they finally started eating. Francis praised the girls on everything they had made, and it really was delicious. It didn't take them long to finish eating everything, and Francis did ask for seconds of all of it.   
  
    After they had finished eating, the girls began to put the dishes back into the basket so that they could put everything away later. Chores could wait until Francis went to play with the boys. For now, it was girl time, and Francis knew exactly what was coming.   
  
    The girls broke into the basket of hair accessories and dashed over to Francis. Only a handful of them could be playing with Francis' hair at a time, so the rest of them had to settle for playing with each other's hair or waiting in line to have Francis play with theirs. The girls braided Francis' hair and put wildflowers in it that managed to grow in the corner of the backyard. Francis braided the girls' hair, in different styles for each of them, and decorated them with hair bows and flowers and anything else the girls had brought to him.   
  
    After everyone's hair was done up, it was time for drawing. A lot of the girls already had drawings from a few days ago that they wanted to show Francis, and Francis praised each and every one of them. They were all so beautiful and unique. Francis truly loved every single one of them.   
  
    Before long, there were papers and crayons and colored pencils scattered about the blankets, and every one of the girls was busy drawing something. Sometimes they would ask Francis for help, and he would gladly help them draw something or color in something before going back to his own sketch. It was a very beautiful portrait of Marianne that he wanted to give to the girl before he left that day. It would be a long while before he saw her again, and he wanted to give her something other than the dress to remember him by.  
  
    Francis drew with the girls for about an hour before his portrait was finally finished, and he decided that it was time to go play with the boys. The girls were, of course, disappointed that Francis would be leaving them now, but they were content with the fact that they would get to spend time with Francis again later when the Personification read stories to  _all_  of the children. Besides, they would all be admiring the portrait that Francis had given to Marianne for quite some time.   
  
    Francis helped the girls clean up the drawing supplies and the hair accessories, as well as helping them fold up the blankets and bring all of the baskets back inside. The girls took the baskets to put everything away once they were back inside the orphanage. Francis waited until all of the girls had dispersed before calling for the boys to come to him.  
  
    Jeanluc had been waiting inside the main hall, playing with one of the handheld gaming devices that all the children in the orphanage shared with each other. He was the first one to hear Francis call for the boys, and when he did, he dropped his game immediately and stood up. "I'll go get everyone else!" he exclaimed to Francis before dashing off to get everyone else.   
  
    It only took him about five minutes to round up the other forty-nine boys in the orphanage. Soon enough, they were all running down the hall and swarming around Francis once again. Many of them started pulling at Francis' shirt and clinging to his arms to pull him back outside into the front yard.   
  
    "Francis, where's your box!? What was inside of it!? C'mon, we wanna see, we wanna see what you brought us!!" the boys started shouting.   
  
    "Alright, alright, settle down, boys! The box is in the backyard. Come on, let's go get it," Francis told them. The boys quickly changed direction and dragged Francis to the backyard.  
  
    When they saw the box, many of the boys let go of Francis and rushed towards the box to pick it up. They brought the box over to Francis, who sat down in the grass to open it again. All of the boys sat down around him, and watched as he reached into the box to pull out whatever he had brought for them.   
  
    There were quite a few things inside the box that Francis had brought for the boys to play with. Of course, they could be played with by the girls, too, but Francis knew that the majority of the girls didn't like roughhousing or sports very much. There were two new footballs, three RC cars, and five kites that hadn't been built yet. He took all of them out of the box and set them down in the grass before closing the box again and pushing it aside.   
  
    "Now, what should we do first?" Francis inquired, looking at the group of boys expectantly.   
  
    There was a lot of arguing over what should be done first, but in the end, it seemed that building the kites was what most of the boys were in favor of. Of course, Francis almost always brought new kites with him when he came to visit the children, so most of the boys had one already. The others would get to share the new kites, and they took turns doing different things to put the kites together.   
  
    Once the kites were finished, Francis helped the boys get all of the kites up into the air. They were able to fly for a while before the wind started to die down and the kites could no longer stay in the air very well. After the kites came down, the boys decided that it was time to kick the footballs around, but that quickly turned into an unexpected game of tag, and the boys were tackling each other all over the place.   
  
    Francis played with them too, of course. He chased the boys around, trying to catch them, and laughing as they ran away from him, screaming. Whenever he got close enough to catch one of them, he would scoop them into his arms as they struggled against him and start tickling them until they were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Eventually, though, the boys would have their revenge on him.  
  
    After a little while, all fifty boys decided that they would gang up on Francis, and they chased him all around both the back and front yards as he ran away from them. He could only outrun them for about five minutes before they overtook him, bringing him down to the ground quickly and crawling all over him. They began poking him in various places to see where he was ticklish. They finally found a weak spot in his armpits and attacked him there until he was laughing so hard he was crying and gasping for breath.  
  
    By this point, all of the braids in his hair that the girls had given him earlier had been undone, and most of the flowers had fallen out. His hair was an absolute mess and was all over his face to the point where he couldn't see anything. All he could do was laugh and laugh as the boys kept tickling him and wait until they got tired enough to stop.  
  
    Francis played with the boys for about an hour and a half before he decided that it was time for them to settle down for story time. The boys did as they were told and followed Francis inside after he had picked up his box again. The boys worked together to help Francis gather up the girls so that Francis could read stories to all of the children.  
  
    Francis led all of the children into the biggest room of the orphanage, where they could all sit comfortably together and listen to Francis' stories. He set his box down next to the chair that he would be sitting in, and then sat down. He leaned over and opened the box again. He reached inside of it and pulled out a rather tall stack of books. He then set them down on the floor, beside his feet, and picked the first book up off of the stack.  
  
    Francis stayed with the children for several more hours, reading stories to them and playing video games with them and watching movies with them. He roughhoused with the boys a little more before letting the girls fix his hair again. He sang to them, and they sang with him. They played games together, and Francis let some of the children read stories to him, or tell him some that they made up themselves.   
  
    Francis helped Lisa and many of the children make dinner that night, and he stayed to eat with them. After dinner, he helped clean up the kitchen. The children were made to settle down and be in their beds at 9:00 PM, and Francis helped each of the children get their pajamas on and their teeth brushed and tucked into bed. He kissed each one of their foreheads and promised that he'd be back to see them in a week. The children were all able to sleep peacefully, knowing that the last person they had seen before they closed their eyes was Francis.   
  
    There were a few more things inside the box that Francis had brought for the children; mainly new video games and movies for them, as well as some new dolls and action figures. Francis gave the box to Lisa so that she could put the new toys away, hugged her, and kissed both of her cheeks before leaving the orphanage. Lisa unlocked the gates for him to let him out, and Francis waved goodbye to her before leaving the grounds and walking back to his car.  
  
    His home wasn't far from the orphanage, so it didn't take him long to get there. After pulling into his driveway and getting out out his car, he walked to his mailbox and opened it. He grabbed the envelopes and papers that were inside of it before shutting the mailbox and going back inside his house.   
  
    After shutting and locking the door, Francis walked to his living room and sat down in his favorite chair to start opening and reading his mail. He shuffled through the envelopes, trying to find out of there was anything of particular importance, when he came across an envelope that caught his eye. The return address on it said that it was from the Golden Terrace Nursing Home, another place that Francis happened to visit every week. In fact, he had been planning on visiting tomorrow so that he could see an elderly woman who lived there, by the name of Beatrice Abel. He wondered what the letter could possibly be about.  
  
    Quickly, he tore the envelope open and pulled the letter out of it. He hadn't the slightest clue what would be written on the letter, and he was certainly not prepared for what he had read. The news that had been written to him was heartbreaking, and by the time he was done reading it, he realized that he had started crying.  
  
     _ **Monsieur Bonnefoy,**  
  
    It is with our deepest regret and sorrow that we write to you today to inform you that Madame Beatrice Abel passed away this morning. The cause, as of yet, is unknown, but we can assume that it was a peaceful and painless death in her sleep. We offer our deepest grievances to you, as we know that the two of you were very close to one another. We would like to request your help in planning her funeral service. Please contact us about this matter at your earliest convenience.  
  
    -Monsieur Cristophe Delany, head of the Golden Terrace Nursing Home._  
  
    It was so shocking. The last time that Francis had seen Beatrice, she seemed perfectly fine. True, she was old, and both she and Francis knew that her time would be coming soon, but now that it was finally here, Francis didn't know what to do. The only thing he knew was that he did not want to be alone right now, and there was only one person that he could think of asking to come see him.  
  
    With shaking hands, he put the letter down and reached into his pocket to pull out his cellphone. His eyes were teary to the point where he could barely see his screen, but he managed to find Arthur's contact and call the British man. He held the phone to his ear and waited anxiously for Arthur to pick up.  
  
    "Francis, what on Earth are you calling for? It's ten o'clock at night. Don't you know I'm meant to be getting ready to sleep?" Arthur asked in a rather annoyed tone after picking up the phone.   
  
    Francis tried to still the shaking of his voice and keep himself from sounding like he was crying, but it wasn't much use. "I-I... A-Arthur, I'm so sorry to bother you, but something's come up. I don't want to be alone right now," he choked out.  
  
    "Francis, what's the matter, what's happened?" Arthur asked concernedly, his previously annoyed tone disappearing almost instantly. Something terrible had happened, and he desperately wanted to know what it was.  
  
    "I... I-I can't talk about it over the phone. I'm so sorry to ask this of you, but Arthur, could you come see me tonight...? I-I understand if you don't want to, I-I just thought I'd ask. I'll explain everything if you want to come," Francis told him.   
  
    "Oh, for God's sake, Francis, you really are daft. Of course I'll come see you, idiot. I'll be on the train as soon as I can. I should be to your house by around one in the morning, alright? Can you stay awake for that long?" Arthur asked him.   
  
    "I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight,  _mon ami,_ " Francis replied, smiling sadly.   
  
    "I'll be there as soon as I can. And don't... Don't do anything stupid, okay? Whatever's happened, we can get through it without you giving yourself any new scars," Arthur said, clearly referencing the last time the last time that Francis had called Arthur whilst crying. Arthur had arrived at Francis' home to see the Frenchman's arms bleeding from the cuts of a switchblade.   
  
    "I promise I won't do anything you wouldn't approve of," Francis said.  
  
    "I'm holding you to that, Francis. I'll see you in a few hours," Arthur said.  
  
    " _Oui, à bientôt,_ " Francis whispered, and hung up the phone.   
  
    Francis sat in his chair for a while after that, just listening to the silence of his home while staring at the wall ahead of him. It would be about three hours before Arthur would get here. How could Francis possibly last that long? What was he supposed to do until Arthur got there?   
  
    In the end, he decided to get out of his chair and walk to the kitchen so that he could find a new bottle of wine to open. He poured himself a tall glass of it before taking it back to the living room and sitting on the couch this time. He decided to turn on the TV and flip through some channels until deciding to just watch reruns of old soap operas, but he couldn't pay much attention to them. After finishing his glass of wine, he began to doze off a little, feeling tired and dizzy.   
  
    It was a few minutes after one o'clock in the morning when Francis heard desperate knocking on his front door. He jolted awake from his nap and his head snapped towards the source of the noise. It took a few moments for him to remember and register the fact that Arthur had been coming to see him that night. However, he quickly stood up from the couch and walked over to the front door to open it.   
  
    "Oh, Arthur, thank God you're here..." he whispered, grabbing the Brit by the front of his shirt and pulling him into the house quickly. He shut the door behind the two of them before pulling Arthur into an extremely tight hug. Arthur squeaked in surprise, but quickly hugged back anyways, knowing that Francis definitely needed the physical reassurance right now.  
  
    "You really are an angel..." Francis murmured.  
  
    "I'm not an angel, Francis. I'm just a good friend, that's all," Arthur told him, and pulled away from the hug ever so slightly so that he could get a look at Francis' face. "Now tell me what's happened. I've been worried sick ever since you called me," he said.  
  
    Francis let go of Arthur and stood up straight. He sighed heavily before biting his lip and running a hand through his hair. He tugged on the ends of it lightly before looking at Arthur and beginning to explain to him what had happened. "Y-you know Beatrice, right...? The woman that I go to visit in her nursing home every Sunday...?" he asked. He hadn't even gotten one sentence out before his eyes started watering again.  
  
    Arthur frowned deeply. "Yes, I know her. How could I forget? What's happened to her?" he asked.  
  
    "I... I-I got a letter from the home today saying that she passed away this morning...!" After saying that, Francis covered his face with his hands and burst into tears.  
  
    Arthur gasped softly and pulled Francis into another tight hug. Immediately, the Frenchman buried his face into Arthur's neck and cried into it, clinging to the fabric of Arthur's clothes desperately. Arthur kissed his hair and whispered sweet nothings to him to try and get him to calm down, but it took about twenty minutes for Francis to calm down enough to even speak again.  
  
    "I-I didn't even get to say goodbye to her... I-I was visiting the children today, I was probably with them as she was dying and I had no idea! Sh-she was so lively the last time I saw her a-and now I'm never going to see her again...!" he cried.  
  
    Arthur hated to see Francis this way, he really did. It was enough to make his lip quiver and his eyes water, as well, but he had to stay strong for Francis. He had to let Francis know that everything was going to be alright.   
  
    "Oh, Francis, I know that this must be so hard for you... And I am so,  _so_  sorry... But you knew this day would be coming sooner or later. All humans have to die eventually, you know that. She's at peace and on her way to Heaven, now, alright? And she had a happy and fulfilling life because she was loved by so many people, especially you," he said, starting to play with Francis' hair to calm him down further.  
  
    "But you don't understand, Arthur! I've loved that girl her whole life! I've known her since she was a baby and I helped take care of her because she was left on the doorstep of that orphanage when she was only a few months old! For ninety-three years, I took care of her and watched her grow into such a beautiful young woman, and then age until she needed to be taken care of again, and now she's dead! I loved her like she was my own daughter and she's dead and I didn't even get to be with her in her final moments! I never got to tell her that I loved her for a last time!" Francis shouted.  
  
    "Francis, she knew-"  
  
    "If I were a human, I would have died before her! Humans don't have to watch their children grow old and die! Humans don't have to stay young forever while the people they love wither and pass away! Humans don't have to go through thousands of years of heartbreak and misery as they watch their people fall at the hands of time, or at the hands of an enemy who got too close!" Francis yelled.  
  
    "But you're not a human, Francis, and you never will be! You need to accept that! You need to accept the fact that the people you love are going to die, Francis, because they're not like us! It's cruel but it's the truth!" Arthur shouted back.  
  
    "I can't accept that, Arthur, I just can't! You know me! You know that I am not made for this task that I have been given! You know that my heart is too big for the years that I must live! You know that I love my people more than anything and that I have to be with them to be happy! You know that I long for love, for a  _family!_ " Francis cried.   
  
    "But you can't have that, Francis, you just can't! God knows I wish that you could! God knows that I want to see you happy! I know you don't deserve this, but we have no choice! None of us asked to be immortal! None of us asked for all this suffering! But this is who we are, and you need to realize that!" Arthur yelled.   
  
    Francis let go of Arthur and stepped away from him. He was about to start sobbing again. His entire body was shaking, and he started tugging on the ends of his hair, almost hard enough to pull some of it out.   
  
    "I-it's not fair...! I-I want to be a father, Arthur! I-I want to meet someone a-and fall in love with them and have a child that I can be with all the time! I want to grow old with my loved one and I want to be there for every special moment that happens for our child and I want to have a family and I want to stop watching my children die!" He tore his hands away from his hair and grabbed the front of Arthur's shirt again, shaking him and staring him dead in the eye. "I just want to fucking die already, Arthur! I just want to fucking die!"  
  
    He let go of Arthur's shirt and collapsed to his knees, shaking and sobbing once again. He buried his face in his hands as he knelt at Arthur's feet. By now, Arthur was crying too. He dropped to his knees and knelt beside Francis, pulling him into a hug and rubbing his back gently as he continued to sob into his hands. Arthur tried to think of some way to comfort him, but there was nothing that could be done. All he could do was sit with Francis as the Frenchman cried for the children that he loved as his own that could never be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy here's fanfic #3 for APH France Week!
> 
> This fic was based off of a post that I made a while ago that has apparently become my legacy lmfao ( http://pocket-sized-france.tumblr.com/post/121973718633/imagine-aph-france-going-to-orphanages-in-his )
> 
> Of course I had to make it a lot angstier than it had to be. That's my strong suit, obviously. No happy ending this time, either. Just pain.


End file.
